Big Brother 2
The second season of Bham101's Big Brother premiered on July 7, 2013. The season concluded on July 16, 2013, with Mikayla Wingle being crowned the winner by a vote of 4-3. However, she has only won $300,000 due to a prize deduction that she agreed on upon re-entering the game. Wingle was initially the first person evicted. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Karin Kotter, Emily Nakkula, and Mitchell Mann returned as HouseGuests in Big Brother 5, where they placed 9th, 8th, and 12th respectively. Todd Strominger and Vanessa Jeffrey later returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13, where they placed 9th and 10th respectively. Format See format from the previous season In a change from the previous season, four houseguests who were previously on Big Brother (US) and Survivor (US) (who were voted out early) entered as leaders for three of the new houseguests. The twist works similar to that of Big Brother 14 (US) with some modifications. The leaders can still be eligible to win Head of Household, Power of Veto, and $500,000. They can still be eligible to be nominated and evicted before any of their team members. If a leader wins Head of Household, all members of his/her team cannot be evicted for that week. If a newbie wins Head of Household, his/her leader cannot be evicted for that week. As always, the Head of Household will still nominate two houseguests for eviction. However, the leader (team members if a leader wins Head of Household) will decide on a third nominee. All team members must agree on all three nominees; otherwise the entire team will be nominated for eviction instead, and the Power of Veto competition would be cancelled. If all three team members are evicted, the leader will not be eligible to compete for the next Head of Household competition, but will be immune from the following nominations. If a leader is evicted, the team will lose their eligibility to compete in any Head of Household competition until the twist expires. However, they will not be immune from eviction. The twist will be effective until after the week 5 eviction or until all leaders are evicted (whichever comes first). On Day 48, the first six evicted houseguests were given a shot at returning to the game. They have competed in a two-part competition to determine who will become the "mystery houseguest". Houseguests Advertisements revealed that 16 HouseGuests will be moving in to the Big Brother house; 12 of which were revealed in the commercials, while four more houseguests were revealed at the premiere. Leaders As a twist for this season, four players who were previously on Big Brother (US) and Survivor (US) will enter the game as HouseGuests. These four houseguests were voted out early in their respective seasons. However, they will lead a team of three of the new players. They will still be eligible to win the $500,000 prize, but if they make it to the final two with one of their team members, the leader will win an addition $100,000 if they win ($10,000 if runner-up). Have-Nots Voting Notes 1: For the first five evictions, the leader/team (if a newbie/leader wins HoH respectively) associated with the winning Head of Household will be immune from nominations for the week. 2: As HoH Karin's leader, Spencer picked five players to be the Have-Nots for the week. 3: As a result of Mikayla's eviction, her remaining team members were no longer eligible to compete in any Head of Household competitions for the remainder of the twist. 4: As the winning Head of Household, Kristen chose one player from each team to be a have-not. 5: As Head of Household, Emily voted to break the tie on Day 27. 6: As HoH Todd's leader, Spencer selected one team to become the have-nots. 7: As a result of Kristen's eviction, her remaining team members were no longer eligible to compete in any Head of Household competitions for the remainder of the twist. 8: As Head of Household, Karin selected four houseguests to be the have-nots. 9: As Head of Household, Karin voted to break the tie on Day 41. 10: Week 5 was a double eviction week. Following Joe's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 11: On Day 48, the first six evictees (Mikayla, Mitchell, Malcolm, Kristen, Joe, and Spencer) competed in a two-part competition to determine the "mystery houseguest". Kristen, Spencer, Joe, and Malcolm were eliminated in the first part. Mikayla and Mitchell competed in the second part, where Mikayla emerged as the winner. The remaining houseguests then voted for either the "mystery houseguest" or Emily, the recent evictee, to return to the game. 12: For returning to the game, Mikayla has agreed to sit out of every Head of Household competition until the final 4, be a have-not for 3 weeks, and wear the "Big Brother Tutu" for 2 weeks. In addition, if she wins, she will only win $300,000 due to the prize deduction that she has also agreed on. The prize deduction does not affect the runner-up prize. 13: The first three houseguests eliminated in the endurance HoH competition would become have-nots. 14: As Head of Household, Gianna had to choose two of the three have-nots for the week (Mikayla was already a have-not). 15: Week 9 was a double eviction week. Following Stephen's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 16: Week 11 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 81. 17: During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.